


We're Two Young Hearts With Two Old Souls

by leahburke



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm so sorry, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke
Summary: She had zoned in and out and only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying, “soulmates” “4000 lives” “that son of a bitch succeeded 206 fucking times”. Saying she was confused was easily an understatement.“I’m sorry, what?” she said, trying not to laugh at his face.





	We're Two Young Hearts With Two Old Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I finally posted again after God knows how long. Just before I start, there will be Coptic names using here. You should get who's who by context but just in case I'll leave the names below. 
> 
> Ashraf is Chase's name from his first life and Kasrin is Gert's. 
> 
> Secondly, I apologize if this sucks, I haven't written in a while and I'm a bit rusty. But this was fun to write so I really hope you enjoy reading it. (Also please don't kill me. I love all of you).

Gert never thought that she’d find herself in this situation. Sure, she had imagined herself in multiple situations with Chase Stein, some a little crazy, some almost unimaginable, but this one? Not in her weirdest dreams. And that’s coming from someone who’s been in love with this guy since she first kissed him back in eighth grade. Did she ever express her feelings for him? No. Did she plan to? Absolutely not. Not under any circumstances. But, man, sitting there, hearing him say those things was almost ironic. 

She had zoned in and out and only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying, “ _ soulmates _ ” “ _ 4000 lives _ ” “t _ hat son of a bitch succeeded 206 fucking times _ ”. Saying she was confused was easily an understatement.

“I’m sorry, what?” she said, trying not to laugh at his face. This had him roll his eyes. Classic Chase.

He groaned, “Did you seriously not pay  _ any _ attention?” he demanded. After seeing the look on her face, he sighed, “Should I give you the short version or the long one?” he said, for what felt like the millionth time.

“Short,” she let out a scoff. Like that was even up for debate.

“Just, pay attention,” he said, sighing. He took a deep breath as if he couldn’t believe he was saying these words out loud, again. For the millionth time. “I’m going to take you back to 4000 years ago. We were living in ancient Egypt. Unsurprisingly, we were both born out of wealthy families, straight out of royalty. But our families never approved of our love so my father killed us both. I don’t remember our first death. Or our second, for that matter. But what I do know is that every single time, he haunts us down. So, as I told you a hundred times before, we need to get out of here.”

Gert couldn’t hold it in anymore; she just burst out laughing in the middle of Timely - which, by the way, she still hadn’t figured out why they had broken into, in the middle of the night. “ _ Safety reasons _ ”, Chase claimed. Not that she believed it. Man, Chase wasn’t the funniest person on the planet but this one was definitely first on the “Top Ten Most Absurd Jokes Gert’s Ever Heard” list. Except he wasn’t laughing. “Wait,” she said, “You actually expect me to believe that?”  _ Oh my God _ , Gert thought,  _ he’s actually gone insane. _

“Kasrin,” he pleaded, “you have to remember. _ Please _ .”  _ Okay, it’s official, he’s lost his damn mind. _

“For someone who’s known me for 4000 lives or whatever, one would assume by now you would know my name is Gert,” she said, her sarcastic tone was noticeable a mile away.

“In this life,” he said and, as he pretended not to see Gert rolling her eyes, he continued. ”Look,” he sighed in frustration. He had to make her remember somehow. He couldn’t bear to watch the woman he loves die again. They had to find a way out of this.  

“Actually, here,” he said, leaning forward. Gert felt paralyzed.  _ Holy shit _ , she thought,  _ it’s actually happening! Again!  _ Gert closed her eyes, preparing herself for something she’d been waiting for forever. She counted the seconds in her mind;  _ anytime now, anytime now!  _ She took a deep breath, opening her eyes, to see Chase leaning over her purse. “Um… What the  _ hell _ are you doing?” she asked, trying to wrap her mind over the fact that: 1. Chase’s head was pretty much touching her side boob and 2. He was going through her stuff, for no apparent reason. “Found it!” Chase said excitedly as if he’d just discovered a rare treasure.

“Go on,” Gert said, trying to trick her mind into not thinking about all the things he could’ve found in there. What if he found a condom? I mean, Alex might’ve hidden few in her purse at some point, right? He’s just that type of person, the type who does really embarrassing shit and calls it “looking after you”. He’s just like that sometimes. Actually, most of the time. What else? Maybe some weird pepper spray or her self-defense manual, or maybe even—

“Here,” Chase said as he lifted the necklace in his hands. A necklace? A… necklace. Huh.

“Okay,” Gert started, “first of all, how the hell did that get in there? And secondly, why are showing me this?” She crossed her arms defensively — she could  _ feel  _ the bullshit that was about to come out of Chase’s mouth and she wasn’t having any of it. Chase sighed annoyedly. Why couldn’t she realize how important this was? Usually convincing Gert didn’t take too much, considering most times they were already dating, but Chase knew this time was different somehow, more urgent— after all, there was literally a ticking clock on them. “This protected you once,” he started, fiddling with the thin leather of the necklace. “My dad, he tried to kill you while you were wearing it. It didn’t work. Because you had this on.” 

She let out a scoff. “Yeah, right. Because magical necklaces are totally in fashion these days.”

By the look on his face, she could tell she had hurt him; and even though this whole “magic necklace” nonsense still sounded absolutely insane, she couldn’t help but utter an annoyed “Fine,” she completed it with a groan, just for good measure. “I’ll  wear your stupid necklace.”

His eyes quite literally lit up as he put the necklace around her neck. When he clasped it, she felt a rush go through her, almost like a wave of memories.  _ It’s nothing _ , she thought as she tried to recompose herself, clearing her throat and running her fingers through her hair almost as if second-nature to her.  

“Okay. Happy now?” she said and he showed her a firm and toothy grin. “But,” she continued, “that doesn’t mean that I believe in this whole mess.  _ Or _ that I’m willing to leave town.”

“Oh,” he let out, confusedly, “we wouldn’t be leaving town.” Huh, maybe he’s not too crazy after all. “Good,” Gert said, feeling the heaviness in her chest ease a little.

“We’d be moving to a whole new country,” he explained. He has got to be kidding. She  blinked .  Hard. Still trying to wrap her mind around what he had just said. “Excuse me, we’d be doing what now?” He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. “Unless, of course, you want to see me die and/or watch me die.” At that point she wanted to kill him herself for that comment alone, but, of course, she wouldn’t say that out loud. Instead, she got up from her chair and started pacing around it trying to let some of that accumulated energy out.

“Kasrin,” Chase called out and immediately regretted it. Gert turned to him.  _ Oh no, _ Chase thought,  _ She has The Look on.  _ A frown on her face, narrowed brows, pursed lips. Speaking from experience, that meant someone was about to get smacked; and Chase had a feeling that someone was going to be him. “For the last time,” she said, looking him dead in the eyes. Chase noticed the dark brown of her eyes had a fiery spark to them, seeming almost hazel then.  _ Good, she’s emerging.  _ “My name. Is. GERT!” she said slamming the table. That’s when Chase saw him. And the knife. 

“Actually,” the man said, “It’s Kasrin  Sobhi ,”  he finished, dragging the knife slowly through Gert’s chest. Seeing her, Chase felt like his own chest was being slit through.  _ No,  _ please _ , not again _ . He ran to Gert, who was lying on the floor now, her favorite shirt now completely stained by all the blood that just. Kept. Pouring out. “C-Chase,” she said, weakly, her eyes filled with tears and unfulfilled promises. “I’m… so sorry...”  

“No,” Chase choked out, “it’s not your fault, baby. Just save your breath, yeah?” He ran his hands through her hair in a poor attempt to comfort her, doing it also as a distraction from his urge to cry. His hands were shaking; though if it was out of fear or the weakness he felt as he watched his soulmate slip away before his very eyes, he did not know. He had to be strong for her, even as he could feel it happening again. He could feel his own soul getting weaker as Gert’s departed from her body. The emptiness he felt inside grew by the second she got weaker and weaker, until it consumed his body, pulling him closer to the cold ground - the weight of his failure finally bearing down on him.

He couldn’t contain his tears any longer, not after Gert told him, shakily, “Y-you have to let me go. P-please. Just l-let go.” Everything was blurry; he could feel his head shaking, but he wasn’t fully aware of what was happening around him. Nothing felt real.

“I’m not leaving you. Not again. It’s going to be okay, alright? We’re gonna figure this out.” He struggled to let it out, his voice trembling as he saw the love of his life leaving him once more. “I l-love you… m-more than anything...” she whispered as she let out her final breath. “ _ Gert _ ,” he whispered as true desperation started to set in. “Gert, please, come back to me! Come back! Baby, please!”, he shouted frantically.  _ No, no no no no!  _ This couldn’t be happening again. He was so sure it was going to work. It  _ should’ve  _ worked.

After all these years, it happened again. He got up, pulled his own knife from his pocket and brought it up to his father’s neck.“Son of a bitch!” he shouted, tear tracks clear on his cheeks. He hated that his father got to see him this vulnerable, but he couldn’t help it now. Not this time.

He felt his whole body trembling with anger. The fire raged inside, pulsing and roaring and fuelling Chase forward. If he could just end it right then and there, he would. Oh, how he wished he could. “Oh, Ashraf,” his father began, his tone mocking and condescending. “you know these foolish weapons cannot end me. Did all the years of failure teach you nothing?” The toothy grin on his father’s face was the worst of it - his cold eyes were sucking all warmth from the room, as they had Chase's entire life.

“The necklace,” Chase started, “what did you do to it? Why didn’t it save her?” he pressed the dagger against his father’s neck with a little more strength. He knew it couldn’t hurt the man in front of him. After all, all those years of trying to avenge Gert had proven him that. But he didn’t let go. He wanted to kill him just like he had killed his love. He wanted to make him pay for what he had done to her.

“The answer, my son, is simple,” he said with a wicked grin on his face, acting as if the dagger was merely tickling him, “she didn’t emerge fully. And it’s all your fault.” he continued laughing maniacally.  _ It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault.  _ The words kept repeating in his mind. He had done this. Gert had paid the price for a mistake he made. 

Was he doomed to always fail to keep her safe? Was there simply no hope for them? She had said it before - they were doomed from the beginning. For a moment, Chase forgot Victor was even there. His focus was solely on Gert’s lifeless body laying on the ground. It had happened over two hundred times, but the pain was just as raw and vivid as the first one.

”What is it with you lovers? Always so...  _ dramatic _ . Don’t you think?” he asked, pulling Chase away from his thoughts. Victor let out an exaggerated sigh, “Relax,” he stated, “she’s not dead. Not yet, anyway.”  he concluded, turning his complete attention to him. “For that, I have to kill you as well.”

“Just do it,” Chase pleaded in a defeated tone, “It’s bound to happen eventually, right?” he stepped backward, taking a deep breath. He lowered his weapon, too, as if convincing his father he was giving up. 

“My son,” Victor started as he made his way to the chair where Gert had sat not an hour before. “Have I ever spoke to you of your mother?” His father closed his eyes for a moment as if replaying his memories of her in his mind, “The most beautiful woman to ever breathe. My Chay-ara.” he concluded. Chase couldn’t wrap his head around this. Was he serious right now? He certainly had some nerve— choosing the fact that he had just killed Gert as an excuse to talk about his mother.  _ Such _ a nice father-son bonding moment. 

“Yeah, sure. Didn’t stop you from killing her, though.” Chase muttered and he could’ve sworn he heard his dad chuckle. Twisted sense of humor, how surprising.  _ This is good, he’s letting his guard down. _ Chase leaned towards his father trying to get a glimpse of his knife and noticed it had the exact same design as his. Why that was, he didn’t know.

“Don’t get me wrong, Ashraf. I did love your mother very much, I still do, to this very day.” Chase tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. He cleared his throat, “Is that so?” Chase asked in a softer tone. Oh, how he missed his mother. He had never met anyone as kind and loving as her. While Gert’s love was fiery, fearless and passionate, always keeping you in the edge of your seat, his Mother’s love was like a gentle breeze in a sunny afternoon, always so comforting. 

But there was hatred in her too. And Chase knew deep in his soul that she would never let this bastard get away without paying his due, not when they were so close to their escape. 

“So, tell me,  _ Pops _ ,” Chase said, mockingly, completing it with a smirk. He needed to make his father furious and thankfully he knew exactly what made the old man tick. “Why did you kill her? What hurt you so much that you had to kill your own wife, who you claim to love so, so deeply?” he demanded, “Are you that selfish? Do you care so much about your power that you ceased to care about anyone or anything else?”

Chase could see Victor’s eyes flare in anger. If he just pushed him just a bit more, he might get what he wanted. His father took a deep breath, clearly trying to control himself. “Do not provoke me, Ashraf. Neither of us wants that,” he said, in a forcedly calm tone.

“So, now what?” Chase questioned - and he meant it _. Now, what?  _ He saw the love of his life die in his arms, — again,— his father was, all of a sudden, talking about his mother, bringing up memories Chase would rather forget, reminding him of everything he had lost, time and time and time again, and he pretty much had no way out of this. Unless—

“No, you know what? I actually do know what’s going to happen next,” he spat out, “you’re just going to toss me aside, aren’t you? Just like you did to Mom. And eventually, you’re going to hunt me down and kill me. Just like you did her.”Chase could feel his voice getting louder and louder as his rage kept building up. “And you know what, Pa? You can go on and on about how much you loved my Mother, how much you cared for her and how beautiful she was - but the truth is, if you had loved her that much, you wouldn’t have killed her  **_FIVE HUNDRED FUCKING TIMES!_ ** ” He couldn’t help but scream the last part; he could feel his blood boil with rage and all he wanted was to get revenge for all the pain his father had cost him. 

“You might as well face it: All you love is yourself, your power and your damned immortality. So, have fun going around and chasing after Mama again… the outcome will always be the same. You have no self-control.” He had done it. Chase could see the vein in his father’s neck sticking out and his hands shaking with anger. Victor stood up from his chair, looking down at his son, eyes popping out in pure fury. He grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt, so he’d look him in the eyes.

“Do NOT talk to me about your mother,” he shouted. “You have NO IDEA what she and I had! NO IDEA! And you also have NO IDEA HOW  _ EMBARRASSED _ OF YOU SHE WAS. And if she were here, she’d want you dead just as much as I do.” His voice got back to a regular tone for the last part, but it was somehow even worse - his cold and dispassionate tone making the words being said even more painful to hear. 

Victor’s breath was hard and heavy, his hands were still shaking and his eyes were as red as a flame. He dropped his son to the floor, leaving an unconscious Chase behind.

 

***

 

_ Chase found himself in an unrecognizable place. Fancy gold pillars filled the room and, beside him, laid the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, a figure he’d recognize anywhere. The rich purple on her hair was missing but all her features were as stunning as ever. Chase took a deep, shuddering breath, taking everything in. Certainly, this was better than seeing her lying unconscious on the floor.  _

_ “Ashraf,” she called. And, boy, did it feel good to hear the sweet sound of her voice again. Chase had forgotten how beautiful his Egyptian name sounded coming from her lips and he couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself on his face. “Did you hear me?” she asked, making Chase realize he hadn’t been paying attention to what she had been saying, at all. “Sorry, my love,” he said apologetically, “What were you saying, again?”  He let his fingers caress her cheek for a moment, the smoothness of her skin bringing him comfort. _

_ “We need to get the knife somehow and kill him,” Gert said. “It’s the only way we’re going to make it out of this alive. I mean, we know that knife can, at the very least, make him bleed. And if it makes him bleed, it means it can kill him, right?.” And suddenly it came to him, all of it. Every memory from his first life, every single moment he spent by Gert’s side, every word they ever shared, every night they spent together. Now, all of it was lost.  _

_ “You’re definitely right,” he began, making Gert give him a look Chase correctly read as  _ Duh, of course, I’m right.  _ “However, how are we supposed to do that, exactly?” he pondered and he felt rather than saw Gert turning around. She let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes, “You, men, truly are useless.” she said, finally. _

_ “That’s an interesting thing to say to your husband,” Chase said, chuckling and Gert retributed it with a soft smile. “My sun, you know I love you. But, truly, can you blame me?” she asked, softly, “You were supposed to be the handy one of this little affair,” Chase couldn’t help but laugh. He could never get over how easy things were with Gert. No matter what lifetime they’re in, things always felt… right; like they just fit together. “Kasrin, are you truly trying to insinuate your husband’s a moron?” he asked, lightly. _

_ “Well, yes,” she said, freely, “I thought I had made that clear.” a smile appeared in her face as she leaned towards Chase placing her lips against his. Chase kissed her back, without any hesitation. Oh, how he had missed this. If he could stay in this moment forever, he would. He could feel his heartbeat going faster by her mere her presence. The movement of her lips against his own sent an electric buzz through his body and he knew she felt the same when she moved to his lap. He took the opportunity to run his hands throughout her back. He could stay like this forever. _

_She let out a giggle as an overly-exaggerated cough filled the room. Gert moved from his lap, making him whine at the loss of her familiar weight and warmth_ _._ _Chase sighed. “Sir,” a guard said, “Master wishes to see thee.” Chase arched an eyebrow and took a deep breath._

_ “Very kind of him not to just barge in here for once,” Chase said, “send him in,  _ _ Khufu _ _ ”. He could feel the mood in the room changing immediately. He noticed Gert’s shoulders tense as his father entered the room. And most importantly, he spotted the daggers his hands glint against the gold in the room. Gert made a run for it. Rookie mistake. As she grabbed one the daggers, Victor’s breath became heavy,— almost as if he needed it to survive, — and he stabbed her side. Gert let out a hurtful gasp. “Next one goes through thy heart, sweetcheeks,” Victor warned, turning to Chase with a disgusted look. “Ashraf,” he said finally. Letting out a dramatic breath, he continued “I see thou art not finished with this foolish girl of thine,”  _ Dear God, how is he an asshole even in every dimension? _ Chase let out a scoff.  _

_ “Hello, father,” Chase started, “I see thy manners are still out the door.” he heard his father let out a sound he couldn’t quite identify. He wasn’t sure either to call it a scoff or a choked cough,— maybe a little of both. What was it with him? _

_ “Yes, yes. Call me arrogant all thou wish.” he said, rather confidently, “Has thou forgotten about our agreement?”  _ Agreement?  _ Chase didn’t recall agreeing to anything. He couldn’t be that foolish, could he? “I guess you did,” Victor let out annoyedly. Chase could notice the signs of his father’s impatience from miles away — how his eyes rolled and the way his mouth flinched at just the right angle to look both mocking and extremely threatening — and yet he chose not to speak a word. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to take care of it myself, won’t I?” His father concluded, obviously not expecting a response.  _

Gert still laid on the floor, very, very close to Victor, but Chase had a feeling her second attempt at retrieving the dagger wouldn’t end any better than the first one did.  _ He held his breath, slowly counting the seconds until he’d have to watch his lover’s demise once again.  _ Don’t do it, Gert _ , he kept thinking,  _ Don't be that foolish, not again.  _ But, of course, this was clearly a dream and he was helpless to really stop her. Gert moved closer, trying to get a hold of the dagger.  _ Damn it _ , Chase thought, shaking his head minimally,  _ I couldn’t tell this woman what to do, even if I were to be dead. 

_ His father moved closer to him, his knives glowing in his hands, and, as he moved, the wicked grin on his father’s face grew bigger and bigger - and the knot in Chase’s stomach grew very much at the same pace. “Goodbye, my son.” Victor let out, voice devoid of any emotion.  _ How touching _. Chase rolled his eyes. “Oh, please,” he said, “Don’t get all sentimental on me, just kill me alr-” His sentence was cut short by his father’s dagger running through his chest. He saw Gert reach for the dagger once more. Her eyes glinted reflecting the fierce attitude she carried every day. “Not so fast, useless priestess.” his dad said twisting his own arm, in way Chase could swear wasn’t physically possible, and he ran the dagger he held in his other hand straight through his lover’s heart. Gert stumbled towards him, rushing to Chase like her wound was nothing like he was the only thing that mattered. “Ashraf,” she choked out in a whisper, “my love, come back to me,” she whispered as she kissed him one last time. _

 

***

 

Chase woke to echo of Gert’s words in his mind.  _ Come back to me, _ she had said. He let out a sudden gasp, almost as if feeling free of the bleeding wound from his dream. He led his hand, almost without thinking, to the exact place he was hurt. His head started to clear and that’s when he felt the cold sting in his neck. He turned his head slowly to notice his father kneeling next to him and his dagger nearly ripping his skin off. The same knife Chase needed to kill him.

_Enough_. He thought. _Enough of this torment._  
  
Chase’s blood boiled. His neck ached where his father’s blade was threatening to break the skin. His father’s cold eyes eerily contrasted to malicious sneer etched on his face. A plan formed in his mind: built upon millennia of failure after failure. His tongue ached from where it was welded in between his teeth, physically biting back the anger that threatened to spill out.  
  
The time had come.  
  
“My mother-“  
  
Victors eyes flashed with uncertainty. Invisible to any naked eye other than Chase’s.   
  
“What did you love about her?”  
  
With a frustrated growl, Victor pulled the knife away from Chase’s neck, retreating until he could rest against the nearest table. His mouth was still twisted in an evil grimace, but his eyes had softened - just slightly, he was still an ancient evil mastermind after all. The steely grip on the dagger remained, but not for much longer, if Chase had his way.  
  
“You’re going to kill me anyway, what harm will it do? I deserve to know.”  Victor huffed out an aggressive sigh.  
  
“She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen - a goddess in her own right. The sun was shining so bright that day, made her hair looked like a halo. Perfect. Just perfect.” It was working, though Chase needed him to drift further into his own thoughts before he could risk striking. He plastered a fake smile over his face.  
  
“You loved her. How did you get to talking?” A smile itches at the corner of Victor’s mouth, but Chase paid no attention to it as he was focused on the man’s hands instead. The more he talked, the slacker his grip became, he just needed a few more minutes.   
  
“I’d never met a woman quite like her.” Victor sighed, his eyes unfocused and his mind clearly somewhere else.  
  
Now.  
  
Chase twisted out of his chair, propelling himself towards his father. He placed his right hand on the dagger and his left on the table closest to his hand. He used his momentum to swing his body up and kick out at his father with both feet.  Stunned, Victor flew back towards the counter. The loud _SMACK_ resonating around the room indicated that his head had been struck. With a vicious growl, Chase tightened his hand around the dagger and again began to approach his father. The pathetic man was struggling to rise from his place on the floor, but he stole a glance towards Chase.  
  
In each of the timelines, never before had Victor seen such fury in his son’s eyes. A physical fire burned within them, scorching the soul of the villain in front of him. Chase’s heavy footsteps seemed to shake the ground, preventing Victor from rising from his shameful puddle on the ground. A strong fist wrapped around Victor’s neck as Chase raised his father’s body into the air.  
  
“NO MORE!” He began, his voice so loud and threatening it almost didn’t feel like this own, “NO MORE WILL I HAVE TO SUFFER AND BREAK AND BURN BECAUSE OF YOUR IMPOSSIBLE QUEST. YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE!” He paused for a moment, for his breathing was chaotic and irregular, leaving him feeling quite dizzy, though he couldn’t stop. Not now. “I am free from your chains from now on. You won’t hurt me, my love, or any other soul ever again.” With red in his eyes and revenge in his heart, Chase brought Victor’s body down at the same time as plunging the dagger upwards. Chase hissed in victory as his father’s breath caught in his throat. The strained look on his face only fuelled more anger inside of his son. Chase removed the dagger, before again tearing through his father’s abdomen.   
  
Once.  
  
Twice  
  
Three times.  
  
It continued for long enough that Chase had lost count. He wanted to make sure his father could never hurt him or anyone else ever again. Bloody hands released a limp body to the floor, with a resounding squelch. Only fitting that his father should die as he lived: pathetic, weak, alone.   
  
Chase stood over the body, shock going through his body as the vicious fire drained from his father’s loveless eyes. He was free. Finally. Finally, he was free. But he knew something was still missing. His body started shaking; he felt his knees give up on him as he sat on the floor. His vision so blurry, he failed to notice the girl rising across the room. “Ashraf,” she called, “I mean, Chase,” she corrected, and then she noticed him scattered on the floor, tears on his face. She ran to him without any hesitation, “Hey, are you okay?” When she got no response, she held him tenderly, trying to soothe the trembling mess he found himself at the moment. “I got you,” she whispered, “It’ll be okay…”

“I hate him so much,” he let out, weakly. “Yeah,” she said, letting out a scoff, “I can see that,” she took her first look at the body, feeling a shiver go through her. The sight would be quite horrifying if it wasn’t so relieving.

He turned to her, the tears of relief still rolling, and a teary smile forming itself on his lips as he saw Gert standing next to him, looking very much so alive. “You remember,” he whispered in incredulity. “I do,” she nodded, the smile on her face matching the loving look in his eyes. “And you came back to me,” she leaned towards him, kissing him gently. “And I always will,” he affirmed, kissing her once more.

Everything was, once again, where it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back again! Before you hate on me, again, you should know that both Gert and Chase are both in a really good place they're living a great life and yes they'll probably die again but it's the happy moments that count. 
> 
> Also thanks to my beautiful angel Jojo for beta-reading and giving me notes and pointers and making things a whole lot more painful. And thank you to Xan for writing me a full ass scene, I deadass wouldn't be publishing this without them. Lastly, I finally set up a [kofi page](%E2%80%9Dko-fi.com/lustfulpages%E2%80%9D), so if you enjoy my writing and want to support it, I'd greatly appreciate it. I love you all so much, have an amazing day.


End file.
